Biru di irisnya
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Karena Eri tahu betul siapa itu seorang Makoto Sonoda/male!Umi x Eri/one-shot/lame summary/warning di dalam/penyuntingan fiksi atau summary bisa saja terjadi/Enjoy, please


**A/N : Halo, semua!** Oke, saya masih baru di fandom ini dan salam kenal /wink/ Dari fandom kapal nyasar ke fandom idol itu gak enak ya? Apalagi idolnya udah bubaran /instantbaper /okestop

Sebagai pembuka di fandom LL ini, saya memutuskan untuk membuat pair male!Umi x Eri. Tbh, mereka adalah OTP saya yang precious untuk dilupakan. Ada peringatan bahwa Nico, Honoka dan Maki adalah laki-laki. Kenapa cuma bertiga? Saya gak masukin semua karakter ke fiksi ini. Mereka juga numpang lewat nama.

Baiklah, langsung saja! **Saa douzo!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eri merenggangkan tubuh dengan posisi masih duduk menghadap laptop yang menyala. Selanjutnya ia memandang keluar jendela, hari sudah mulai meredup. Langit oranye yang menggantung di cakrawala mengambil inisiatif Eri untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas Osisnya itu. Nozomi? Ah, orang itu tidak perlu ditanyakan. Ketika Eri hendak mengajaknya lekas ke ruang OSIS setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Nozomi sudah kabur bersama Niko entah mau kemana. Gadis seperempat Rusia itu mencoba menghubungi Nozomi namun nihil hasilnya. Dan selang belasan menit, Nozomi mengirim pesan bahwa Eri harus menyelesaikan tugas dokumennya sendirian karena ia ada sesuatu yang penting. Mau tak mau, Eri bekerja sampai sore. Eri mampu mengerjakan dokumen segitu banyaknya, hanya saja bukankah lebih cepat bila ada seseorang yang membantu? Nozomi tidak berniat membunuh Eri perlahan 'kan? Masa bodo lah dengan Nozomi, yang penting Eri harus cepat menyelesaikannya.

Bunyi-bunyi tuts laptop memenuhi satu ruangan, tak lupa lagu-lagu μ's yang sudah Eri buatkan playlistnya terus berputar. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang sembari tangannya gesit mengetik. Biasanya Eri tidak memutarkan lagu kalau tengah mengerjakan tugas OSIS. Berhubung Nozomi tidak ada, rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada yang berceloteh tentang apa saja. Eri menghela napas saat jari telunjuknya menekan enter, pekerjaan selesai. Ia menyimpan data tersebut sebelum laptop dimatikan, lalu menaruhnya ke dalam tas sekolah. Eri melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan dan mengunci pintunya.

"Ugh... pegalnya," keluh Eri masih menghadap pintu ruang OSIS yang kini terkunci.

"Mau kubawakan tasnya, Eri?"

Eri bergegas menoleh dengan mata membelak.

* * *

 **.**

 **Biru di irisnya**

 **.**

 **Love Live fict**

 **Pair : male!Umi x Eri**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Love Live!** **© ASCII Media Works, KLab**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC, alur terlalu cepat, dll(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi.. kau menungguku, Makoto?"

Seorang Sonoda Makoto yang jangkung nan tegap mengangguk kecil. "Sejujurnya aku ingin masuk tadi, cuma ketika aku membuka pintu sedikit, aku melihatmu sangat serius. Jadinya aku mengurungkan niat. Kurang lebih sepuluhmenit yang lalu–iya, sekitar segitu."

Eri menahan tawanya, Makoto mendelik dengan semburat merah kecil tersemat pada pipi. Astaga, lucu sekali adik kelasnya ini, Eri ingin mencubiti pipinya gemas. Tapi bukankah Makoto selalu seperti itu? Ledekkan picisan dari Eri dan berakhir sipuan Makoto yang membuat pemuda itu marah-marah dan bagaikan anak kecil di mata Eri, lucu.

Semenjak sebuah lagu duet antara mereka direncanakan-dan bahkan sudah dirilis, Makoto dan Eri menjadi semakin dekat. Bisa dibilang seperti orang berkencan, tetapi mereka bukan seperti itu-tepatnya belum sampai sana. Housei dan Kotori sampai gregetan akan ketidakpekaan kedua kakak-adik kelas itu. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna senja sering memberikan kode-kode dan Kotori menyahut sebuah ledekkan, disusul beberapa kata-kata romantis oleh teman satu grupnya, apalagi Niko dan Hanayo. Tetapi, Eri dan Makoto hanya bersemu kecil dan menjawab polos. Bahkan Niko menepuk dahinya berulang kali melihat tingkah mereka. Makio menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, gregetan. Mungkin hanya Nozomi yang tahu perasaan sejoli tersebut, sampai saat ini gadis itu masih menutup mulut.

Makoto main ambil tas Eri dan menentengnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mencegahnya, namun Makoto menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa tasnya cukup ia pegang. Eri terdiam sesaat, kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Bersyukurlah aku bawakan," ucap Makoto begitu mereka sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Aku kuat kok, Makoto saja yang keras kepala."

Dahi Makoto berdenyut, kesal. "Terserahlah."

Eri tertawa kecil dan bertanya, "Maaf, maaf. Ah, tadi kalian latihan 'kan?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Ada Nozomi dan Niko?"

"Ada," Makoto melirik, "memangnya kenapa?"

Kini dahi Eri yang berkedut, ia mengepalkan tangan kanan sangat kuat. Eri menceritakan kejadian tadi siang dan Makoto tertawa kecil sebagai respon, gadis surai pirang itu melototi iris coklat keemasan Makoto kesal.

"Mereka tadi tidak latihan penuh juga kok,"

Eri mengkerutkan kening, "Maksudnya?"

Mereka membelok dari gerbang sekolah ke arah halte di jalan utama, "Niko dan Nozomi hanya latihan satu jam. Mereka bilangnya ada urusan penting, entah aku tidak tahu urusan apa. Setelah itu mereka main kabur saja dari atap."

Baiklah, Eri semakin dibuat bingung oleh dua orang biadab itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan? Sampai-sampai, para anggota μ's heran dengan aksi dua orang tersebut. Eri berdecak untuk kesekian kali, Makoto melirik. "Maafkan saja mereka. Mungkin memang sedang ada urusan lain–wua.. Mukamu seram, Eri."

Tak menggubris teguran Makoto, Eri melangkah dengan wajah sangar nan gelap. Apakah sepenting dan serahasia itu sampai Eri tidak boleh tahu? Demi apapun, Eri kesal bukan main. Besok ia harus berbicara dengan mereka. Pokoknya harus.

 _pluk_

Eri berhenti melangkah begitu mendapati tangan besar bertengger di kepalanya. Sebuah tangan yang hangat. Tangan seorang Makoto. Gadis itu mengerjap, menoleh melihat Makoto.

"Berhentilah, wajahmu seram tuh. Kalau orang lain lihat bagaimana? Mau menakuti-nakuti, gitu?"

Eri melepaskan tangan Makoto perlahan dari puncak kepalanya, "Gak ada maksud kok. Kamu tahu, Makoto, Nozomi tidak pernah menghilang begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Jika memang ada urusan, pasti dia memberitahuku." Eri merogoh tas, mengambil ponselnya lalu memperlihatkan pesan yang dikirim Nozomi tadi, "Lihat ini. Masa hanya begini saja?"

Makoto menghela napas. "Nah, lupakan, Eri. Kau terlalu stres hari ini 'kan? Mau makan ramen?"

"Dimana?"

Makoto hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Eri mengerjap sekaligus terkejut. Sebuah kedai ramen kecil yang berkios di samping Hanamaru Store ini mendadak membuat perutnya berbunyi. Dan sejak kapan ada kedai itu? Setiap Eri melewati Hanamaru Store, ia tidak pernah melihatnya. Apakah kedai ini baru? Atau ia saja yang tidak memperhatikan?

"Kedai ini baru dua hari lalu, milik Pamanku," ucap Makoto.

"Milik pamanmu? Hee..,"

"Enak lho ramennya. Ayo, masuk."

Makoto menggiring Eri untuk masuk selagi ia menyibak pintu kain itu. Aroma ramennya yang kuat membuat Eri meneguk ludah. Pastinya ramen itu enak luarbiasa, pasti. Eri menoleh pada Makoto yang tersenyum, "Kamu tersenyum. Ada apa?"

Makoto menggeleng, "Ti, tidak ada apa-apa. Duduklah," suruh Makoto dan Eri menggangguk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, syukurlah sedang tidak ada pelanggan lain. Bisa dibilang hanya kedua oranh itu hanya pelanggannya. Pamannya Makoto memutar badannya menghadap mereka, agak membelakkan mata begitu pelanggannya adalah keponakannya sendiri.

"Makoto? Jarang-jarang sekali kau ke sini. " Pamannya melirik Eri, "Apalagi membawa pacarmu,"

Makoto bersemu. "Di, dia bukan pacarku, paman, sungguh. Namanya Ayase Eri, kakak kelas sekaligus teman, gak lebih."

Eri terkikik geli akan merahnya wajah Makoto sekarang, lucu sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Makoto sangatlah tampan. Lihatlah lekuk tubuh yang pas, wajahnya yang tirus, iris coklat yang menajam dan potongan rambut yang khas untuk Makoto. Hei! Eri hanya mengatakan-memikirkan faktanya. Buktinya, setiap minggu, loker sepatu Makoto akan dipenuhi surat-surat penggemar, terutama perempuan. Penggemar Makoto akan mengintip pintu dojo kyudo Otonokizaka demi melihat keterampilan si atlet panahan berambut biru itu. Suaranya yang berat dan merdu juga gerakan tarian di school idolnya sangatlah berarti bagi μ's. Intinya, sesosok Sonoda Makoto patut untuk Eri kenang sepanjang hidup.

Terdengar berlebihan? Sepertinya tidak.

"Eri. Eri. Hoi, Ayase Eri!"

Panggilan terakhir dari Makoto sukses meleburkan lamunan Eri. Gadis berponytail itu melirik, "A-ah, kenapa?"

Makoto menghela napas, "Ck, kamu ini. Sesetres itukah sampai kupanggil pun susah?"

Eri tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya sih Eri tidak memikirkan tugas Osis atau Niko dan Nozomi, tidak. "Maaf ya, Makoto."

Makoto membalas gumaman, bukan berarti ia tidak memaafkan atau cuek. Hanya saja apalagi yang mau diperbincangkan? Makoto sedang tidak membawa topik bagus diantara mereka berdua. Untungnya, paman Makoto segera berbalik tubuh dengan dua mangkuk ramen porsi besar di sebuah nampan. Makoto lega dalam hati.

Di lain pihak, Eri terkesiap dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Ramennya tampak lezat sampai Eri menatapnya terus. Kuahnya yang merah dan mengkilap menambah daya tarik Eri untuk segera mencicipinya. Makoto melirik ke arah kakak kelasnya itu, ia terkekeh pelan.

" _Ha'i yo!_ Makanlah!" Paman meletakkan dua mangkuk itu ke depan pelanggannya masing-masing. Eri mengambil sumpit yang sudah disediakan, begitu pun Makoto.

"Hei, Eri,"

"Hmm?"

"Habis tidak segitu?"

Eri mengangguk mantap, "Habis kok. Tenang saja,"

Makoto tersenyum, "Dasar."

Kemudian mereka makan dengan lahap. Beberapa kali Makoto melempar ledekkan untuk Eri dan hanya dibalas tepukan di bahu yang cukup keras hingga pemuda itu pun menjerit sakit. Makoto geram, membalas dengan menyenggol tangan kiri Eri. Dan akhirnya mereka saling berselisih sambil menghabisi porsi ramen mereka. Paman Makoto terkekeh begitu melihat sepasang anak muda tersebut.

Seusai makan, Makoto membayar sekaligus dua porsi itu setengah harga (Pamannya yang meminta; mendesak) Eri buru-buru merogoh tas untuk mengambil uang yang semestinya akan digunakan untuk membayar ramen tadi-sekarang untuk menggantikan uang Makoto. Pemuda surai biru navy itu menggeleng dengan tangan yang melambai tak perlu. Butuh waktu tujuh menit untuk Eri bisa mengerti bahwa Makoto ikhlas meneraktir Eri.

* * *

Warna langit berganti keunguan, Eri mengadah sekadar menatap cakrawala. Bagaimana Tuhan memadu warna hingga secantik itu? Memandangnya terus tak akan bosan untuk Eri. Burung-butung mulai berterbangan mencari sarang mereka; pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Gedung pencakar langit Akiba sangatlah banyak seolah mampu menyentuh langit. Suara derap langkah yang riuh merayapi seluruh daerah Akiba, bahkan diantaranya ada yang berbincang atau bernyanyi iseng. Kota yang sangat hidup, menurut Eri.

Perlahan, perlahan, perlahan. Warna langit semakin menggelap. Biru gelap. Mengingatkannya pada pemuda di sebelahnya ini. Rambut biru yang cukup dan sangat Eri kenali dari seorang Makoto. Helain rambut Makoto halus sekali, Eri pernah menyentuhnya saat berusaha mengambil sebuah daun yang jatuh di atas kepalanya (Makoto begitu tinggi hingga Eri pun harus menyuruh Makoto sedikit menunduk; Makoto bersemu parah)

Bahu jalan tampak ramai walau para manusia itu tahu hari kan berganti gelap. Mereka baru saja melewati jalan besar Akiba, melewati pula Kuil Kanda yang setiap minggunya ramai akan pengunjung. Sebuah rambu lampu di pertigaan jalan besar berganti warna merah untuk para pejalan kaki, Eri dan Makoto lantas berhenti di pembatas.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Makoto. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Eri. Selang beberapa detik dan belum ada jawaban dari Makoto, maka Eri memutuskan menoleh.

"Mako–"

"Membiarkanmu pulang sendirian jam segini adalah hal yang tidak tepat. Aku antar saja sampai rumah,"

"Tapi arah rumah kita tidak searah, rumahmu 'kan jauh dari rumahku,"

"Mau jauh atau tidak, tetap aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Makoto menatap iris biru Eri serius. Degup jantung Eri mendadak berpacu karena tatapan dari adik kelasnya. Dua buah kelereng emas kecoklatannya menajam, mengkilap dan banyak kehangatan di dalamnya. Makoto adalah orang baik dan perhatian, Eri sangat mengakuinya. Demi menyelamatkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan, Eri melirik ke samping. "Ti, tidak apa-apa lho, sungguh. Aku terbiasa pulang di jam segini karena tugas OSIS."

"Tidak."

Suara berat dan absolut itu membuat Eri bergidik. Takut-takut ia melirik Makoto yang menghela napas. Adik kelasnya itu menggaruk tengkuk yang memang tidak gatal. Eri akui lagi, Makoto memang orang yang keras kepala, sangat bahkan. Makoto kadang menjadi orang yang merepotkan, Eri ikut menghela napas. Iris birunya melirik lampu rambu.

Merah.. kuning.. dan–

"Kita harus menyeberang, Eri."

Tangan besar Makoto sudah melingkupi tangan kecil Eri, ia menggenggamnya dan menariknya untuk segera menyeberang di kerumunan orang yang ingin menyeberang pula. Pacuan degup yang tak beraturan semakin menjadi, Eri bersemu bukan main. Eri sontak terkesiap, kaget. Biasanya Makoto tidak akan berani menggenggam tangan perempuan kalau memang tidak perlu. Jarangkan menggenggam, di sentuh oleh Kotori barang hanya kepala saja Makoto gelagapan. Apakah Makoto sadar kalau ia tengah menggandeng si ketua OSIS? Barang kali memang tidak sadar.

Makoto yang menggandengnya berada selangkah di depan, sementara Eri hanya bisa diam di belakang. Mengikuti sang adik kelas yang sepertinya akan menuju rumah Eri.

Sebenarnya..

.. Eri menikmati genggaman erat dari seorang Makoto Sonoda.

* * *

Makoto menaikkan tas yang sedikit merosot dari bahunya. Beruntungnya hari ini Makoto sedang tidak ada latihan memanah, kalau ada mungkin bahunya bisa pegal-pegal tidak karuan berhubung ia selalu membawa alat panahannya jika diperlukan. Kini tas Eri bergelayut dalam genggaman tangan kirinya, sementara yang tangan kanan–tunggu..

Makoto melirik tangan kanannya; tengah menggandeng si gadis seperempat Rusia yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Eri.

satuduatiga–tujuhdelapan–

"WOAAAA!" sembari berteriak, Makoto buru-buru melepas tangannya. Eri membelak karena terkejut untuk kesekian kali. Astaga.. Makoto suka sekali mengageti orang. Beruntung jalan ini sepi akan manusia, atau bisa dibilang hanya ada mereka berdua saja di sana. Kalau tidak? Mungkin orang-orang akan menatap sepasang pelajar itu bingung. Kini wajah Makoto semerah rambut Maki, bahkan sampai ke telinga. Mereka terhenti begitu saja, namun Eri menyukai Makoto yang terlihat seperti itu. Gadis pirang tersebut juga tertawa hambar, ternyata memang Makoto tidak sadar dan kerennya baru sadar saat ini.

"Ma, maaf Eri! A-aku tidak sengaja!" Makoto masih menjaga jarak dari Eri.

Eri tertawa, "Santai saja. Lagipula aku tidak akan membencimu karena hal itu."

"Se, sejak kapan?"

"Hmm? Semenjak di rambu lalu lintas tadi,"

Makoto bergidik, "Se, selama itu?"

Eri mengangguk riang. "Sudahlah, ayo jalan lagi."

Dalam benak, Eri sedikit kecewa begitu Makoto melepas tangannya. Entah kenapa, Eri suka sekali saat tangan Makoto yang besar membungkus tangannya erat. Sebuah perasaan janggal dan degup jantung yang abstrak menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Eri, seperti tersengat sesuatu. Ia berpikir, apakah ini sebuah afeksi? Entah, Eri juga tidak tahu.

Gemintang mulai bermunculan, menghiasa ruang cakrawala yang hitam gelap. Bulan setengah yang menggantung siap sudah memancarkan sinarnya, menerangi satu kota Akiba termasuk jalan yang tengah mereka tempuh. Ada keheningan di antara mereka, belum ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Derap langkah, suara jankgrik, jalan bersisian, aspal dingin dan hal lainnya menjadi saksi biksu. Maka Eri memilih untuk berdehem, Makoto menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Karena hening, aku iseng berdehem saja," dan diakhiri tawa singkat Eri.

"Oh, begitu."

Lalu hening kembali.

"Ah.. _mou!_ Katakan sesuatu, Makoto!" Ujar Eri dengan suara sedikit merajuk.

Makoto melirik, "E-eh? A-aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa,"

"Ah, payah. Kukira Makoto Sonoda orang yang jago berbicara," ledek Eri.

"Jago apanya!"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mulai. Sedaritadi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, sudah seminggu ini kamu tidak pulang bersama Housei dan Kotori. Ada alasan kamu pulang bersamaku akhir-akhir ini?"

Pemuda surai biru gelap itu tersentak, "A-ah.. itu ka, karena.. Kamu tahu kalau Housei dan Kotori sudah berpacaran. Aku hanya memberi mereka waktu untuk berdua,"

"Begitu ternyata,"

Makoto mengangguk, "Iya begitu."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya,"

"Ke, kenapa?!" tanya Makoto sedikit gelagapan.

"Tuh kan, bahkan kamu saja berkeringat. Pasti ada sesuatu," Eri terkikik geli.

"Eri.. jangan menjahiliku terus dong,"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud lho, sungguh."

Makoto mendengus. Ia bingung mengapa Eri senang sekali menjahilinya seperti ini, membuat degup jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah hebat. Apakah karena memang hal ini kelemahannya sampai Eri pun seringkali bertindak seperti itu?

"Hei, Eri," suara yang cukup serius berhasil mengambil atensi Eri untuk menoleh ke empunya suara.

"Hmm?"

"Ka, katakan.. apakah.. kau terganggu akan aku yang ada di sampingmu?"

Eri menghentikan langkahnya, Makoto pun sama. Begitu ia membuka mulutnya, Makoto menyela, "Ma, maksudku.. akhir-akhir ini kita 'kan dekat. Aku takut..," Makoto mengadah pada langit, "kamu tidak suka."

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Makoto?" Eri meremas ujung roknya, tatapan Makoto kini beralih pada Eri yang sepertinya marah. Eri langsung menarik tangan kanannya dan menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangannya, erat sekali.

"Siapa bilang aku benci dirimu, hah? Tidak ada sama sekali, Makoto bodoh. Dengarkan baik-baik," Eri menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan, "Jujur, aku menyukai kedekatan kita selama ini. Aku suka menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Saat ada di sisimu, aku merasa nyaman, oke? Jadi jangan coba kau berpikir lagi bahwa aku tidak suka–bukan, bahkan membencimu. Tidak, Makoto, tidak."

Mendengar pernyataan dari sang ketua OSIS tersebut, Makoto terdiam dan menundukkan kepala. Ada sebuah senyum terukir di sana. Andai bisa menangis, mungkin Makoto akan menangis saat ini juga. Ia lega sudah, sangat. Beban di hatinya selama ini terhapus perlahan karena ucapan Eri padanya, jujur. Makoto membalas genggaman Eri, "Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu melepas genggaman, beralih menyentuh pipi mulus gadis di depannya. Menimbulkan sipuan di wajah Eri. "Kamu tahu, Eri, aku juga sangat menikmati waktu kita berdua. Terima kasih, sekali lagi."

Eri terkikik geli, "Hmm, aku juga."

Tangan Makoto merayap ke belakang tubuh Eri, lalu menariknya untuk lebih dekat dan Makoto sepenuhnya mendekapnya erat. Jujur saja butuh ekstra keberanian untuk Makoto memeluk Eri seperti ini. Bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jantung Makoto berdetak dan wajahnya sekarang. Sedangkan Eri tertegun begitu kepalanya sudah menyentuh dada si adik kelas, bukan karena kehendaknya. Maka Eri memutuskan untuk membalas pelukannya.

"Sisimu yang seperti ini aku suka. Lucu," ucap Eri diakhiri tawa.

"Di, diamlah.. kupikir, aku yang 'ini' hanya bisa di depanmu,"

"Aw..."

"Eri!"

Eri melepas pelukannya. Tanpa seijin empunya, gadis itu main mengaitkan tangannya pada lengan Makoto. Sementara Makoto hampir menjerit, serius hampir. Lagi-lagi Eri menahan tawa akan reaksi Makoto yang menurutnya benar-benar imut, tak bosan menggodainya seperti ini.

"Eri, u-untuk apa kamu merangkul lenganku?" Tanya Makoto.

"Tadi saja kau memelukku, masa aku merangkulmu tidak boleh?" Goda si gadis seperempat Rusia tersebut.

"Me, memalukan tahu.. i-ini kan jalan umum,"

"Baru beberapa detik saja, aku sudah rindu sisi 'lain'mu, Makoto,"

"Erichika!"

Eri hanya tertawa girang dan menarik Makoto lebih dekat, kemudian mereka melangkah bersamaan menuju apartemen Eri. Pemuda dengan iris kecoklatan tersebut hanya bisa pasrah selagi Eri 'menyeretnya'. Sepanjang jalan yang tersisa, mereka berceloteh tentang apa saja. Lagu, tarian, dan tentu saja μ's.

Bahkan malam pun turut tersenyum untuk sepasang anak muda itu. Menggemaskan, bukan?

* * *

Eri baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandi sorenya. Rasa pegal dan lengket-lengket itu sudah tersapu oleh berendam di air hangat. Tubuh Eri segar kembali dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas dan dokumen OSIS.

 _drrt! drrt! drrt!_

Ponsel birunya begetar, lekas Eri mengambilnya dari atas meja belajar. Sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, Eri membuka sebuah pesan. Kini dari Nozomi.

 _[To : Ericchi]_

 _From : Nozomoo_

 _Ericchi! Luangkan waktumu di akhir pekan ya! *emot kiss*_

Eri mengernyitkan dahi. Tadi menghilang mendadak, bilangnya ada urusan dan sekarang mengiriminya pesan untuk meluangkan waktu di akhir pekan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Baiklah, Eri butuj penjelasan untuk ini. Alih-alih membalas pesan Nozomi, Eri menelepon langsung ke yang bersangkutan. Tak lama, Nozomi mengangkat panggilan itu.

 _"Ara, Ericchi, ternyata kartuku benar bahwa kamu akan meneleponku. Untuk minta penjelasan 'kan?"_

"Baiklah, Nozomi, apa yang kamu rencanakan bersama Niko? Aku butuh jawabanmu. Sekarang."

 _"Santai saja, sayang. Hari ini aku harus memesan tiket,"_

"Tiket?"

 _"Iya, tiket untuk kalian pergi ke taman bermain, sepaket dengan wahana air,"_

"Oh begitu–tunggu, Nozomi! Maksud 'kalian' itu siapa ya?"

 _"Tentu saja kamu dan Makoto, sayang. Aku dan Niko bersusah payah mengantri demi kalian lho berhubung ada diskon musim panas, bersyukurlah_ –"

"Apa maksud aku dan Makoto?! Kenapa harus aku dan Makoto?! Hei, kami tidak berpacaran.. tepatnya sih belum,"

 _"Sudah.. nikmati saja, oke?_ – _wah! Ada email dari Niko, Ericchi! Katanya ia berhasil mendesak calon pacarmu itu,"_ Nozomi tertawa di seberang sana dan dahi Eri sukses berkedut kembali.

"Nozomi! Kau..–"

 _"Aku harus menutup teleponmu, Ericchi. Jaa ne! Dan oh_ – _aku tak sabar melihat reaksi Makoto saat bertemu dirimu besok!"_

Sambungan telepon terputus, begitu pula urat di dahi seorang Erichika. Sumpah, gila sekali dua orang biadab itu. Bagaimana ini? Eri mendadak stres lagi, ia menidurkan kepalanya pada meja belajar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Eri frustasi, sumpah.

"Ck, kalau dipikirkan makin kacau saja." Gumamnya.

Setidaknya, ia berhasil membuat jembatan hubungan baru dengan Makoto dan tinggal menyelesaikannya saja.

Seperti Nozomi, Eri tampak penasaran bagaimana besok Makoto harus berhadapan dengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Bagaimana? Hancurkah? Sepertinya iya /authormojok/ Saya harus ngubek otak dulu untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi yang seminguan lumutan di archive. Nah, sudahlah. Saya juga ada project di fandom kapal, jadi untuk fiksi LL selanjutnya agak tertunda /lirikRikoYohane /okekodekeras

Saya sangat menantikan kesan, pesan, dan saran dari pembaca sekalian!

Sampai jumpa di fiksi-fiksi saya selanjutnya!


End file.
